The Roomate Romance: The Callie and Brandon Story
by niamr
Summary: After the lose of her brother, Callie moves in with the Fosters. Callie ends up rooming with Brandon. But after getting to know him can she keep her feelings in check? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

I sat there as the child protective agent pulled up to a house. This was my new 'home'. I knew I could never call this place mine. Jude wasn't here. We stepped out of the car, an old beetle, and made our way up to the house. Bill, the agent, rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a dark-skinned woman, a lady cop, and a tan skinned boy around my age. I heard a car start. Bill had left.

"You must be Callie? I am Lena." The dark-skinned women said.

"Hi." I replied shyly. She introduced me to the other two people.

"This is Stef and Brandon. Brandon, why don't you show Callie where your room is. Callie you will be sharing a room with Brandon because it is the biggest room and already has two beds." Lena explained. Brandon grabbed my hand. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Come on the room is this way." He said as he led me down the hall. We passed family photos that lined the wall. It looked like there were to more children. We made it to the room at the end of the hall. "This is our room. There is your bed." He said as he pointed to the bed in the corner of the room. I removed my hand from his and made my way to the bed. I set my bag down and sat down on the bed. I saw a guitar sitting in the corner.

"You play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you play?" he responded as he grabbed the guitar. "Mind if I sit?"

"Nah go ahead. I used to play but I forgot everything. Do you play any other instruments?" I asked.

"Piano. Do you want me to teach you guitar?"

"Sure. But can we do it later?" I asked.

"Okay. Do you wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure." I said lying back on my bed. I patted the space next to mine for Brandon to lie down too. We played until we both fell asleep.

_ He stood over me pointing the gun to my head. There was a faint "Callie?" as Jude entered the kitchen. Our step father turned around and squeezed the trigger. _

"NO!" I screamed waking up.

"Callie, what happened?" I must have waked Brandon up to. I was crying uncontrollably that I could only mutter an incoherent "hold me". But he must have understood me because his arms encased me and we both drifted back to sleep.


	2. Confessions

**_Chapter One _**

_Confessions 10/12/11_

_I confess that I am in love with... haha yah not gonna tell you who. I know that I've only been at this place for a month but this guy is perfect. You propably want to know why I don't ask him if he feels the same way. Well he has a girlfriend. __That and we __I know I shouldn't fell this way about him bout I can't help it. I am not gonna tell you anymore. _

"What are you wrighting?" a voice called. Two hands claped down on my shoulder. I leaned my head back and smiled up at him. I turned in my seat.

" home work for my wrighting class. Can you read it?" I handed him my journal. He started reading it. He looked very amused. I walked over and sat on my bed.

"so who is the guy?" he asked when he finished reading.

"oh yeah like I am going to tell you ." I replied.

" Oh you will tell me."

" make me!" I moked.

" Oh you asked for it !" He said. He pushed me down on the bed and stradelled my waist. He started to tickle me.

" Brandon… stop!" I screamed through my laughter.

" are you going to tell me who it is?" he still hadn't stopped.

"No! Never!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine." The tickling stopped but he didn't get off of me.

"Who is it." HE asked again.

" You."

**A/N: MY first fan fic. hope you like it. PLZ tell me what you think. R&R **


	3. Reactions

**_Chapter Two _**

**_Reactions _**

He stared at me surprised. So many thoughts ran through my head._ Did I really just say that? Why isn't he saying anything? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Say something! KILL ME NOW! Why is he still on me?_

"Prove it." He said. _How am I supposed to prove it without him freaking out? Should I kiss him? Oh what the hell! _I pulled him down on me. I pulled my head up to kiss him. His lips were so soft and warm. He started to kiss back. I fell back down on the bed pulling him with me. We both pulled back gasping for air, our foreheads pressed together.

"I like you too." He said. Suddenly the door burst open. Jesus's voice came into the room.

"Hey Brandon, want to go … whoa sorry for interrupting. Bye." He said leaving the room. Brandon and I separated imeadeatly.

"So um… you like me, too?" I asked.

" yeah, so what are we going to do? Are we going to date or just forget about everything?"

" I think that we should …"

_**A/N: cliff hanger, what do you think she will say. thanks to all of my reviews and everyone who fav and followed. R&R kisses**_


	4. Reactions Part 2

**Chapter****_ Two _**

**_Reactions part 2_**

"I think that we should … forget this ever happened." I explained.

"What why do you want to forget about it." Brandon asked with wide eyes.

"Well you have Talya, your girlfriend and if Stef found out I would be kicked out and I can't do that to myself." I said.

"Ok I understand. I'll forget." He said.

"Can we still be friends. "I asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course." He said

One Month Later

_November 12, 2011 _

_Dear Journal, _

_It has been one month since I kissed Brandon and he gets more distant every day. The only time we hang out or do anything together is when we take our ballroom dancing lessons for the twin's _**_quinceanera_**_. I wish the kiss had never happened. _

_In other news, Jesus's and Marianna's party is this weekend. They're making me were this horrible pink gown that makes me look sick. And to top it all off I have to dance. Time to visit the E.R. _

_TTYL,_

_Callie_

"Callie, Lena says she needs to talk to you." Talya said at the door way. I put my journal in under my pillow.

"Okay, thanks." I said going to find Lena. I found her sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Lena, Talya said you needed to talk to me." I said sitting across from her.

"No I didn't say that." She said confused.

"Oh okay. Talk to you later."

**A/N: why did Talya say that to Callie? Next chapteris the party. R&R**

** kisses xoxoxo**


	5. Quinceanera

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Quinceanera_**

"Okay everyone line up. Two minutes till the music starts." Lena announced. I inched the hem of my gown up and teetered in my stilettos over to Brandon. I linked my arm through his as we made our way to stand behind Jesus and Mariana. I turned my head to look at Brandon. He looked sad.

"Hey Brandon?" I said trying to get his attention. He turned to look at me.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure why not."

"Make sure I don't fall and break my neck." I said a smile playing on my lips. He cracked a smile.

"Sure just try not take me down with you." He replied. The music started and we made our way to the stage to do the opening dance. He placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders.

The party went on for a couple of hours and I danced with every one so I decided to sit down. I was reading a book when I heard a voice from behind me.

"I know you and Brandon kissed." The voice stated. Talya.

"Yah well you don't have to worry it was a mistake anyway." I told her.

"Well just stay away from him so it doesn't happen again." She said nastily.

"Yeah well he doesn't really talk to me anymore." I replied.

"Well why he would want to hang out with a skank like you. I know all about your little skanky life with Liam." I looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked. I got up from my chair and ran straight into Brandon. I detoured around him straight outside and sank to the ground. I heard the door open but I didn't look to see who it was until I saw someone offer their hand to help me up.

"What did she say to you?" Brandon asked. Guess I need to tell him.

"It happened at a party last summer. I got extremely drunk but I only had one drink I swear. Any way so the guy, Liam, took me up into this…" I started telling him the story but he interrupted me.

"Callie, I don't need to know. I know everything I need to know about you." He said.

"No you need to know. Any way, he took advantage of me and I ended up pregnant. My foster-father found out and beat me making me have a miscarriage. And well you know the rest of the story. I ended up losing the baby and Jude." By the time I finished telling him I was crying.

He held me for as long as I needed.

**A/N: yeah they don't get together yet. I don't know if that is the Liam story but it is my version. R&R **

**kisses xoxoxo**

**niamr**


End file.
